


Summer Love

by secretgravityy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kaoru and Kanata are so in love I can't stress this enough, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgravityy/pseuds/secretgravityy
Summary: Kaoru and Kanata cuddle. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Summer Love

Kaoru was at his happiest when he could see his boyfriend like this, sleeping while Kaoru cradled him in his arms. While their legs were tangled together as they laid on the mattress which had been stripped of its sheets. Despite the summer heat making their bodies sticky and gross, it was all worth it if Kaoru was able to witness Kanata in this state. With a sleeping face so delicate and soft, and even softer hair that Kaoru was free to run his fingers through… god, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

Though Kanata was pretty much the same size as Kaoru (two centimetres smaller to be exact), he seemed so much smaller when he was pressed against Kaoru’s chest. Upon observing how Kanata’s cheek appeared compressed against his chest, Kaoru let out a giggle. Kanata’s eyes fluttered open, and he peeled his cheek, which was red and slick with sweat, from Kaoru’s torso.

_Crap_ , Kaoru thought. Kanata had always been a light sleeper, just playing with his hair was already pushing it. 

“Unnn…” he groaned, “Kaoru, what is the time?”

“Late,” Kaoru replied, shushing him as he threaded his fingers through his hair, “you should go back to sleep.”

The other boy obliged (not without pressing a kiss to Kaoru’s chin first). Kanata then buried his head back into Kaoru’s chest, tightening his loose hug around Kaoru’s neck as he did so, pulling him closer. Kaoru proceeded to place soft kisses along the top of Kanata’s head, each one seeming more gentle than the last. All the while he continued to play with Kanata’s hair, curling the blue strands around his fingers.

Kaoru nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend’s mop of hair and pulled him closer, with little consideration for the heat. Not that he really cared in the first place. “Kanata,” Kaoru said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kaoru~” he replied, smiling against Kaoru’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading my fic!! kaoru and kanata r in love send tweet


End file.
